Candy complex
by Crimson Writer Knight
Summary: Alois stumbles across two lollipop juju's which appeared out of nowhere. Just like the curious boy he is the lollipop will not be ignored. But when he turns trickster and the juju disappears will it be stopped before every reaper, angel, demon, servant, Lady and earl turn trickster as well? (Rated T for later chapters.) (Temporarily postponed: See the profile for more information.)
1. Excited, Alive, HAPPY

_Before we start the story let me explain why my title is called what it is before people comment about my slightly confusing title (It is actually a made up definition I made while I was writing the first chapter. The definition I made up is below:_

**Candy complex**

**/ˈkandē kəmˈpleks/**

**Noun**

**A desire ****for candy or other sugary treats (Such as pastry's, ice cream, etc.) so strong that the person classified with a candy complex will act as though they are on a "sugar rush" until said treat, candy, etc. is either devoured or is taken away. If it is devoured then in most cases the person will go on a "candy rampage" until all of it is gone or the candy is out of their system.**

* * *

"Claude... Claude… Claude…?"

Alois had been searching the manor for so long that he lost track of time. He had absolutely no idea where his dear butler had gone. But he knew one thing for sure, that he would find him.

A rumbling noise erupted through the silence. Alois was feeling quite hungry due to him not having his usual 12:00 snack. It was about time he checked the kitchen.

The young boy smiled in delight at the sight of the kitchen table that was filled with a large variety of sweets. The first thing he had seen in the pile was a note that sat on the plate of frosting covered cookies:

_Your highness,_

_I will be out for a while running errands. The others will most likely be doing something outside of the manor._

_-Claude._

Alois frowned, this was the fourth time that week that Claude was not here and he was starting to doubt that what he had to do was more important than serving him.

But a smile returned when he glanced back at the pile of sweets and began to devour the numerous amount of cupcakes. When the cupcakes were gone he glanced at the plate of chocolate, grabbed a handful and then shoved it in his already full mouth.

After swallowing it all down something caught his eye, two lollipops (One was blue and the other purple.) leaning against a bowl of multicolored taffy. Which oddly enough were the only lollipops in sight. Upon picking them up a sudden force caused the lollipops to be stuck together, the lollipops merged and grew in size becoming a giant blue and purple swirled lollipop. Instead of dropping it, it was practically glued to Alois's hand.

An overwhelming urge passed through the young boy; even after all the candy he ate he was still hungry. He stuck out his tongue and gave the strange treat a huge lick with a strong taste of sugar flooding his senses.

All of a sudden the boy's vision became blurred and then the things around him started to change color; Red, blue, green, pink, purple, yellow, orange…

His body felt almost weightless, in fact he felt so light that he might float off of the ground and hit the ceiling.

Any sane person in this situation would have been calling for help, Alois however was not panicked.

He felt so excited, he felt so alive, he felt so… **_happy._**


	2. The dance of tricksters

"Your highness, please excuse my absence there have been a few…"

Claude froze in his tracks at the sight that awaited him in the kitchen. A strange boy hovered off of the floor that was now covered with various candies that he had left specifically for his master.

The boy turned around to face him and ran a hand through his pink, orange and gummy bear covered hair.

The very next thing that happened was something that not even Claude could fathom; the boy smiled and said in a voice so strange that if it could be written down it would not compare to the insane, high pitched and broken record like sound that was said with glee that day. _"ClAuDe, YoUr BaCk!"_

For once in his entire life he had never been so unnerved, this boy…. No… this _thing _sounded just like his master. After a few moments he spoke up, "… Your highness?"

_"ClAuDe WhY aRe YoU sO sHoCkEd! … Oh I gEt iT, mY nEw OuTfIt!" _The demented Alois replied.

He spun in a circle showing off his bright orange high heels with yellow bows on the back.

_"I lOoK aMaZiNg! AnD lOoK aT mY cOaT iT's So BrIgHt AnD pReTtY aNd GrEaT!" _He continued pointing to his now bright yellow coat with shining orange buttons.

"My highness, I do not mean to be rude but, what has become of you?"

_"WhAt Do YoU mEaN, i HaVe NeVeR fElT sO hApPy! I fElL sO gReAt, I fEeL sO aLiVe, I fEeL sO… aMaZiNg!" His master said revealing a pair of pink and yellow swirled eyes._

Alois lunged at his butler and grabbed him by his hands, pulling him forwards.

_"ClAuDe, WhY aRe YoU nOt HaPpY aBoUt ThIs? … DoN't WoRrY yOu WiLl Be SoOn!"_

He got at least two inches in front of Claude's face and whispered into his butler's ear, _"AlL yOu HaVe To Do Is DaNcE wItH mE."_


	3. Hyper household

Something was off... She looked around the garden; everything had seemed as if it was frozen in time for the first time at the trancy house hold. No sound could be heard on the inside or outside of the manor.

"Maybe Claude has not returned home yet…" She thought and got back to what she was doing.

Speaking of returned, where had the triplets gone? They had gone inside and had not been back for an hour.

She stood up and brushed the dirt off of her dress, she might as well look for where everyone has gone.

Upon entering the manor she noticed what a mess it was. Large puddles of a sticky and sweet smelling substance soaked the floors. She stared at it for a moment. What was it? It smelled familiar.

At that moment a sound that she didn't notice before audibly grew louder, the sound of shoes tapping.

She should have known, Claude is home and the triplets must have come inside to assist him.

Hannah continued her way down the hall and into the dining room. It was about 1:32 and Claude must have returned home with the groceries. She had might as well help him.

When she entered the room a wet substance fell on her head. Hannah took a closer look and had known that it was caramel that was now causing her hair to become stickier by the moment.

She frowned and glanced upwards, a boy who looked exactly like one of the triplets was staring at her with a pair of red and brown swirled eyes. He took of the mug of root beer that was on his head and gulped it down.

"_Hi HaNnAh!" A voice said from the other side of the room._

The girl in question turned to the direction of the sound to see the demented Alois.

_"YoU'vE fInAlLy DeCiDeD tO jOiN uS!" _He cheered.

"W-who are you?" Hannah asked.

"_HaNnAh, DoN't YoU rEcOgNiZe Me?" The boy inquired somewhat disappointed._

A man with light purple hair came up from behind him and adjusted his red bow tie. The room then grew silent; the only sound was from his cerulean tap shoes which were getting louder as he was stepping towards her.

"_YoU ShOuLd KnOw WhO hE iS, yOu HaVe SeRvEd HiM fOr YeArS…." He replied._

"… Your highness…" She said in a hushed tone.

Her master smiled in recognition and then responded, "_ClAuDe, HeLp HeR."_

The man in front of Hannah smiled and replied with, "_YeS, yOuR hIgHnEsS." _

Claude smiled and took a piece of black licorice out of his checkerboard red and purple coat. He then forced it in her mouth.

_"AnD cLaUdE, pRePaRe SoMe TrEaTs SoMeOnE iS cOmInG oVeR fOr A vIsIt."_


End file.
